


Mouthful

by schittposting



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anal Fingering, Background Stevie Budd/Alexis Rose, Body Shots, Canon Compliant, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom David Rose, Enthusiastic Consent, Face-Fucking, Gags, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Spanking, Sub Patrick Brewer, Thirsty Bottom Patrick Brewer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schittposting/pseuds/schittposting
Summary: “No, David, these brownies are for the wrap party tonight. I can’t have you eating all the batter.”David pouts a little. “But—”“David, do not put your finger in the bowl.”A look of defiance on his face, David swipes a finger into the bowl anyway. Before his finger can reach his mouth, though, Patrick catches him by the wrist, and it’s Patrick’s lips that come to David’s finger, and David’s finger is enveloped in the warm, wet sweetness of Patrick’s mouth. Patrick lets out a little hum of pleasure as he licks and sucks the brownie batter off. His tongue feels like velvet against the pad of David’s finger, and David is already starting to get hard, thinking about all the wonderful, filthy things Patrick can do with that tongue.Five times Patrick talked with his mouth full, and one time he didn't.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 15
Kudos: 154
Collections: Sexy Cabaret Feelings





	Mouthful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bigficenergy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigficenergy/gifts).



> This fic started out as [a joke on tumblr](https://schittposting.tumblr.com/post/190581186561/so-i-was-half-kidding-when-i-wrote-in-the-tags-on), but now here it is, in all its glory. Enjoy.

1.

  


David walks into the kitchen to see Patrick stirring something in a bowl, the heavenly smell of chocolate all around.

“What’s this?” he asks flirtatiously. Before Patrick can answer, David is leaning over his shoulder to dip a finger into the bowl.

Patrick swats his hand away, but not in time. David licks the brownie batter off, noticing how Patrick’s eyes fix onto his lips.

“Mmm,” David hums. “Brownies?” He reaches out to dip into the bowl again.

“Hey,” Patrick says, swatting David away successfully this time.

David gives Patrick his best puppy dog eyes, but somehow they’re ineffective.

“No, David, these brownies are for the wrap party tonight. I can’t have you eating all the batter.”

David pouts a little. “But—”

“David, do not put your finger in the bowl.”

A look of defiance on his face, David swipes a finger into the bowl anyway. Before his finger can reach his mouth, though, Patrick catches him by the wrist, and it’s Patrick’s lips that come to David’s finger, and David’s finger is enveloped in the warm, wet sweetness of Patrick’s mouth. Patrick lets out a little hum of pleasure as he licks and sucks the brownie batter off. His tongue feels like velvet against the pad of David’s finger, and David is already starting to get hard, thinking about all the wonderful, filthy things Patrick can do with that tongue.

“Davih,” Patrick says around his finger, fixing him with a stern look, “I shaid no.”

“Okay, fine,” David says, a little breathless as Patrick swirls his tongue gently around David’s finger. “But what if I give you something else to suck on?”

“Shorry, Davih,” Patrick says, giving his finger one last long, teasing lick before pulling off and turning back to the brownie batter. “I have to finish these.”

  
  


2.

  


David meets Patrick backstage after the show, like he’s done every night of the show’s run. On opening night, his mother started referring to him as Patrick’s “ardent and abiding stage-door Johnny,” but thankfully David managed to shut that down quickly.

Patrick is still in his costume, wearing everything but the jacket, the suspenders accentuating his chest and the eyeliner making his eyes look huge. He’s radiating the same post-show glow David has seen on him after every performance, some combination of sweat and adrenaline and applause. They’ve been engaged all of one week, and David still can’t believe his luck, that this gorgeous man is his to keep.

“Would you sign my program?” Twyla asks Patrick. David didn’t see her come up, he was too distracted ogling his hot fiancé. “I’m having all the cast members sign it.”

“Sure,” Patrick says with a grin, taking her program and the Sharpie she offers him. Patrick sticks the pen cap in his mouth to remove it, holding it between his teeth as he signs. “Thi’ show’s been sho mush fun,” he says, slurring a little around the pen cap, “I’m ‘unna mish it.” He re-caps the Sharpie and hands it back to Twyla along with her program. “Thanks!” she says brightly, and runs off to find the next cast member to sign it.

When Patrick turns his attention back to David, David is gaping at him with a horrified expression.

“What?” Patrick asks.

“You put Twyla’s pen in your mouth.”

“So?”

“You don’t know where that’s been! Twyla works at the café! Who knows what kind of people she comes in contact with!”

“Good point. Your family eats there every day, don’t they?”

David gives him a look. “I know you’re joking, but that just supports my point.”

“I’m sure it’s fine, David. I’m not gonna catch any diseases from a pen cap.”

“You don’t know that!”

Patrick takes a step closer to David, putting his hands on David’s waist.

“Okay, let’s talk about something else. Aren’t you going to give me a kiss to congratulate me on closing night?”

David leans back, bracing his hands against Patrick’s shoulders. “I’ll pass, thanks very much.”

“Come on, David, one kiss?” Patrick teases.

“Not until you brush your teeth.”

“Okay, well, first we’re going to the wrap party, so you might be waiting a little while.”

David doesn’t want to wait that long to kiss his fiancé again. Besides, he’s hoping to make out with Patrick one more time while he’s still wearing his eye makeup from the show. It makes his eyes look dark and sultry and David loves it. “Ugh, fine,” he gives in. “We’ll do shots at the party, then I’ll kiss you. The alcohol should kill off the germs.”

Patrick lets out a little laugh, somewhere between exasperated and amused. “Okay, David. It’s a deal.”

  
  


3.

  


When they arrive at the wrap party, David heads to the table where the food is set up to put out the brownies Patrick made. He’s finished his first one before he turns to find Patrick and is halfway through his second when he spots him at the drinks table, talking to Alexis and Stevie.

“I’ve never done body shots before,” Patrick is saying as David comes up beside him.

“Babe! It’s easy! Okay, Stevie and I will demonstrate.”

“We will? Oh, uh, okay, we will.”

“So, one person holds the lime in their mouth like this,” Alexis says, taking a lime wedge and putting it between Stevie’s teeth. “And then you put some salt on them—like, their neck, or their chest, or wherever. Sometimes you have to lick the spot first to get it to stick, but I think Stevie’s already pretty sweaty from all that dancing,” Alexis gives Stevie an awkward wink. Stevie blinks nervously back at Alexis, lime wedge still in her half-open mouth. Alexis sprinkles some salt onto Stevie’s chest, right above her cleavage, and sure enough, it sticks. “And then you get a shot of tequila—” she picks up one of the shots she set aside—“and you lick the salt off, then take the shot, then take the lime.”

Alexis slips out of her high-heeled wedges and leans down to lick the salt off Stevie’s chest, her tongue dipping down between Stevie’s breasts. Stevie, David notes with amusement, seems determined not to look at Alexis as Alexis takes much longer than strictly necessary to lick the salt off her. Stevie’s blushing and breathing heavily by the time Alexis straightens to take her shot. Once she’s knocked it back, Alexis leans in with a flirty little smile and takes the lime wedge from Stevie’s mouth in an almost-kiss. Alexis bites into the lime and puckers a little as she removes the rind from her mouth.

“Mmm,” she says, giving Stevie that same little smile. “Thanks, babe.”

“Uh… you’re welcome.” Stevie says, staring at Alexis.

“You can do one off me if you want,” Alexis tells Stevie, whose blush has turned deep red. “But first, I think it’s Patrick’s turn.”

Alexis hands Patrick a lime wedge, which Patrick puts in David’s mouth with a smirk, then the salt shaker—David’s not sweaty from dancing under stage lights, so Patrick has to lick his neck first to get it to stick—and finally, a shot of tequila.

“Ready, David?” Patrick looks up at him with those huge, eyeliner-enhanced eyes. David nods.

Patrick leans closer and puts his hands on David’s waist, fingers sneaking just the slightest bit under David’s sweater. David’s arms automatically wrap around his shoulders in response. Patrick licks the salt from his neck, nipping a little at his pulse point. David gasps around the lime wedge in his mouth and looks over to make sure his sister and Stevie aren’t watching, but luckily, they’ve moved on and Alexis now seems to be coaxing Stevie into taking a body shot off of her. David is grateful they’re preoccupied, especially when Patrick does it again, causing David’s hips to jerk forward and grind against Patrick. Patrick pulls back, smirks at David, and takes his shot. He leans up to take his lime chaser from David’s mouth, brushing his lips lightly against David’s in the process and making David shiver.

“Okay, now that I’ve had my shot and you’re safe from Twyla’s pen germs, want to go make out in the hot tub?”

“Uh-uh.” David shakes his head. “My turn.” He takes a lime wedge. “Open up.”

Patrick flashes those sultry, dark eyes at David, licks his lips, and opens his mouth. David’s fingers linger on those lips as he puts the lime between them, tugging slightly on Patrick’s full bottom lip with one fingertip. He takes the salt shaker and sprinkles a trail from Patrick’s neck down to just below his collarbone. Patrick’s eyebrows raise at David sprinkling the salt over a much larger area than necessary, and he lets out a little huff around the lime in his mouth, but his eyes are shining with amusement as David leans back to look at him.

David quirks an eyebrow, and Patrick nods, letting him know he’s ready.

David’s hands settle on Patrick’s biceps as he leans in to lick up the salt. He starts at Patrick’s neck, drawing a whimper from Patrick almost immediately as he hits a spot that he knows will get a reaction out of Patrick. He lingers there a moment longer before tracing down the line of salt with long, slow licks until he reaches the endpoint, just below Patrick’s collarbone.

David ended the line there on purpose. This spot is normally out of sight under Patrick’s button-up shirts, but is now exposed by the undershirt of his Emcee costume, which he wore to the party. Patrick made a rule, shortly after they started dating, that David couldn’t give him any hickeys that would be visible over his work clothes, but this spot? It’s fair game, as far as David is concerned.

Patrick loves it when David gives him hickeys, so he’s too distracted by the sensation to think, at first. He catches on before too long, though, and lets out a little groan as he realizes what David’s doing.

“Avih,” he tries to say David’s name, but is impeded by the lime wedge he still holds between his teeth. “C’moh, Avih, take tuh shoht.”

David gets in one last good, hard suck on Patrick’s chest before finally letting Patrick nudge him up. David looks at his fiancé. The mark he sucked onto Patrick’s chest is already starting to show. Patrick’s panting a little around the lime wedge and those gorgeous, eyeliner-rimmed eyes are wide and slightly glazed over from lust. David takes the shot, then leans in to claim his lime wedge from those soft lips. Before taking it from Patrick’s mouth, he can’t help but lick Patrick’s lips, nipping the bottom one a little, just to hear the whimper that escapes them.

David takes the lime and sucks on it, showing off just a little, watching how Patrick’s eyes are fixed on his mouth. He licks his lips as he removes the rind from his mouth and sets it aside, and then Patrick’s lips are on his, hot and insistent, his tongue licking into David’s mouth as if to chase the taste of lime and salt and tequila. David kisses him back, already feeling slightly tipsy but knowing it’s more likely from lust than his one shot of tequila.

“Ew, David!” His sister’s voice breaks into his haze of lust. He reluctantly pulls away, clenching his eyes shut and tilting his head back with frustration.

“What is it, Alexis?” David says through gritted teeth.

“We’re all getting in the hot tub now,” she tells him. “You two should join us, if you think you can keep your tongues out of each other’s mouths. Nobody wants to see that.”

“Go drown in the hot tub, Alexis,” David says. He turns back to Patrick as she walks away. “Do you want to get out of here?”

“Yeah,” Patrick says, “if you’re sure you don’t want to get in the hot tub?”

David grimaces. “Oh, I was never going to get in Roland’s hot tub.”

  
  


4.

  


“I thought the shots were gonna kill the germs,” Patrick says as he closes the apartment door, pushing David against it. Patrick leans in and starts kissing along David’s jaw, quickly zeroing in on the spot behind his ear that Patrick knows will drive him wild.

“That was a temporary measure,” David manages to gasp out as he squirms against the door. “Go brush your teeth.”

“You’ve already kissed me,” Patrick says against his neck. “If there were any weird germs on that pen that the alcohol didn’t kill off, you’d have them by now.”

“Which is why I’m going to brush my teeth, too.” It takes all the strength David has to push Patrick away from him, but he manages it, and kneels to unlace his shoes. Patrick kicks off his own shoes and strips off his jacket, and then, not to be deterred, bends over and starts tugging at the hem of David’s sweater. David finishes removing his shoes and lifts his arms to let Patrick take his sweater off. Patrick pulls David to his feet and over to the loveseat, folding the sweater in half and draping it over the back. He gives David a little push to sit and then climbs into his lap, straddling him.

Picking up where he left off, Patrick nuzzles into David’s neck, feeling the thick stubble there. David gives himself over to the sensation, melting into it as Patrick peppers little kisses over his neck and jaw. Patrick licks up the side of his neck to his ear, sucking David’s earlobe into his mouth, then releasing it through his teeth and making David shiver.

David cups his hands over Patrick’s ass and squeezes a little when Patrick grinds down on him in response. David’s hips tilt forward to meet Patrick’s when Patrick grinds down a second time, and they both groan a little at the delicious pressure.

Patrick gets a hand into David’s hair, pulling his head back for better access to his neck. He nibbles and nips at the sensitive skin, pulling the collar of David’s t-shirt down to get to his collarbones. “You’re trying to distract me,” David says between gasps. “Don’t think I’m going to forget.”

“Forget what?” Patrick murmurs, the too-innocent lilt in his voice giving him away.

“Patrick. We need to brush our teeth.” David bucks his hips again, harder this time, trying to urge Patrick to move while also trying to relieve some of the pressure in his jeans. Patrick grinds back against him one more time before he relents, looking tortured, and rolls off onto the loveseat next to David, his head lolling against the back in frustration.

David gets up and grabs his hands. “Come on,” he coaxes.

Patrick gets up and follows David, dragging his feet, too turned on and impatient to wait through toothbrushing. “We can brush our teeth later, just come to bed, David.”

“We could have been home and _in bed_ half an hour ago if you hadn’t insisted on saying goodbye to everyone before we left,” David points out, handing Patrick his toothbrush.

“I’m one of the stars of the show, I didn’t want to look like a diva for not saying goodbye,” Patrick says, putting toothpaste on his brush. “Besides, we had to make sure Stevie had a ride home. How many drinks was she working on when we left? Because she definitely had one in each hand, but it looked like she was drinking out of the one Ronnie was holding.”

“Stevie will be fine.” David says, squeezing Patrick’s shoulders as Patrick starts to brush his teeth. “She’s been drunk plenty of times, she can handle herself. Twyla said she’d give her a ride home. And Jocelyn said they could both crash there if Twyla gets too drunk. So don’t worry about Stevie.” He lets go of Patrick and starts brushing his own teeth.

“Okay, Davih,” Patrick says around his toothbrush. “I’m shure I cah find shomefing elshe to worry abouh.” He raises his eyebrows and suggestively looks David up and down before leaning over the sink in front of him to spit the toothpaste out. David keeps brushing his teeth as he watches Patrick’s ass, bent over in front of him. David knows he’s playing it up for attention, but still, it’s working.

When he straightens up, David’s still brushing his teeth, watching him hungrily. Patrick strips off his undershirt, pulling it over his head one-handed and tossing it on the floor. David’s eyes roam his torso as he continues to brush his teeth. Reveling in the attention, Patrick strips off his jeans next, revealing an enticing bulge in those cute navy-blue briefs David loves.

Patrick bends over the sink again, running the water and getting ready to splash his face. At first, David’s distracted, looking at Patrick’s ass again, and he doesn’t see what Patrick’s about to do. Then he realizes: Patrick’s about to wash off the remnants of his show makeup.

“No!” David says, pulling the toothbrush out of his mouth. Patrick straightens up, and David leans over the sink to spit out his mouthful of toothpaste. “Don’t wash it off yet. Please. I like it.”

Patrick smiles, eyes flashing. “Do you, now?”

David’s mouth twists to the side. “Yes. And while normally I would advocate good skincare practices and recommend that you fully remove your makeup before bed, in this case, I am asking you to please leave it on, for now.”

“Okay,” Patrick says with a pleased little smile. He crowds David against the bathroom door, plucking the toothbrush from David’s hand and depositing it in the cup on the edge of the sink. “Are you coming to bed, then? Or do you need to brush your teeth a few more times?”

“I think I’ve done a sufficient job,” David says.

“Good,” Patrick says, and leans in for a kiss. His mouth is a soft, warm contrast to the sharp cool of the mint on both of their tongues. David’s hands go to Patrick’s shoulders, and he runs his hands over them, feeling firm muscle under smooth, bare skin.

Without breaking their kiss, Patrick’s hands slowly travel from David’s sides around to his front, slipping under the hem of his t-shirt to undo the button on his jeans. He inches the zipper down and starts tugging the tight denim off of David’s hips. David grins into the kiss and rolls his eyes and helps Patrick along, stepping out of them once the jeans are finally pooled at his ankles.

Without the thick layers of denim between them, David can feel everything when Patrick leans into him, pressing the length of their bodies together. He can feel how hard Patrick is in his underwear, can press his own hardness back against Patrick’s. Patrick feels good. David wants to _make_ him feel good.

Patrick’s hands delve under David’s t-shirt and feel their way up David’s back. His short nails scratch David’s skin on their way back down, and David groans and presses himself against Patrick in response. Liking the reaction, Patrick does it again, and again, and David pulls his t-shirt off to keep it from getting any more stretched out.

Patrick’s fingers start exploring David’s bare chest, trailing through the thatch of soft, dark hair in the middle, then down, following the line of hair over his stomach all the way to the waistband of his underwear. When he tries to pull them off, though, David catches his wrists.

“Nope,” he says. “We’re gonna focus on you first.”

Patrick pouts a little, hands stretching toward David’s underwear even as they’re being held firmly in place. In one swift movement, David pushes his back off the door and turns them around so Patrick is against the door now. Patrick’s wrists, still trapped in David’s hands, get pinned above his head. Patrick’s eyes widen, his breathing picks up. His mouth falls open a little, and David takes advantage, sucking Patrick’s plump bottom lip into his mouth and biting a little. Patrick lets out a little whimper that makes David want to devour him.

David flips Patrick around so his back is to David now, keeping his wrists pinned. Patrick’s head lolls back against David in pleasure when David bites his shoulder and grinds on his ass. David shifts both of Patrick’s wrists into one hand and keeps hold of them as he uses his other hand to pull Patrick’s underwear down.

He cups one of Patrick’s ass cheeks in his palm, squeezing a little, enjoying the feel of the bare skin in his hand. He can’t resist giving it a little slap, and Patrick gasps, hips shooting forward and grinding against the door.

“Do you like that?” David asks.

“Uh huh,” Patrick mumbles, continuing to press into the door.

“Do you want some more?”

“Um. Yes. Please.” Patrick breathes.

“Then be good for me.” David keeps Patrick’s wrists pinned above his head and uses his free hand to pull Patrick’s hips away from the door, positioning him so he’s a little bent at the waist, chest pressed to the door. Patrick’s hips continue to move, seeking friction, but too far from the door to grind on it now. He makes a whining noise that turns into a low moan when David slaps his ass a second time.

Patrick juts his hips backward a little, wordlessly asking for more. David lands four hard spanks in rapid succession, alternating sides with each slap. A flush begins to arise on Patrick’s skin and David, still in his underwear, can’t help but grind against him. His head falls against Patrick’s shoulder and he gives him another bite.

“Please, David,” Patrick begs, and David’s not sure what he’s asking for, but he wants to give it to him.

“Bed,” he says when his teeth let go of Patrick’s shoulder. “Now.”

  
  


5.

  


Patrick’s on his back on the bed, moaning as David thrusts a finger into him.

“Oh, oh god, David, yes, right there.” He’s so hot, writhing around like this on the bed, sweating a little, completely unaware of anything but David’s fingers inside him, David’s other hand lightly stroking his cock, just enough to tease, not enough to make him come.

“Do you want another finger?” David asks.

“Yes, please, yes,” Patrick says, and David pulls out, adds a little more lube, then pushes a second finger into him.

Patrick’s moan when he pushes back in is so loud, and it’s fucking hot hearing him get this loud, especially after all that time spent sneaking around, at the store, at Ray’s, in their cars, occasionally at the motel when David could be absolutely certain nobody was home. It’s good, so fucking good, getting to hear him let go like this.

But. Well. They still have neighbors. They’ve already gotten one noise complaint since the new tenant moved in next door, and David really doesn’t want to risk another.

“Shhh, Patrick, remember how thin these walls are.”

“Ohhhh, David, that feels so good,” he whimpers, a little quieter.

David adjusts the angle of his fingers and Patrick lets out a long groan, even louder than before.

“You’re awfully noisy tonight. Am I going to have to gag you?” David’s mostly joking when he says it, but when Patrick looks up at him, there’s a spark in Patrick’s eyes that he’s seen before, the same one that was there before their first time trying a lot of activities that were new for Patrick. Activities that, for the most part, Patrick has really, really enjoyed.

David thrusts into Patrick’s ass again, and Patrick responds with a loud moan that David thinks might he might actually be playing up a little now.

“I told you,” David says, moving his fingers in and out again, “to quiet down.”

“Make me.” _That_ comes out quiet, but David still hears it. Patrick looks a little hesitant, but his pupils are huge, his cock incredibly hard.

David stops moving, but leaves his fingers in Patrick’s ass. “Patrick,” he says, amused and a little shocked and very, very turned on, “are you asking me to gag you?”

Patrick blushes. “Would you be into that?”

“If you want me to, then yes, I would be _very_ into it.”

“Then… yes. I want you to.” He’s breathing heavily now, begging David with his dark, eyeliner-smudged eyes.

David pulls his fingers out. Patrick groans at the loss, loud again.

“You’re sure?”

“Yes. David, yes.”

“Okay. Give me a few minutes. Keep yourself hard for me.” David throws a smirk over his shoulder at Patrick as he heads to the bathroom to wash his hands. Once that’s taken care of, he heads to the closet, where he rummages through his bag of less frequently-used sex toys until he finds what he’s looking for: a firm silicone bar with a leather strap attatched to either end. He hasn’t used this in so long, he forgot he had it, until Patrick asked. Now he’s glad he never got rid of it.

He comes back to the bed, pleased to see Patrick right where he left him, stroking himself slowly, as instructed. He dangles the gag off one finger, hanging from its buckle, showing it off. Patrick’s eyes widen when he sees it, and his hand gets a little faster on his cock. David grins.

“You want this in your mouth?”

“Yes, fuck, I want that.” The hand Patrick’s touching himself with speeds up a little when he says it.

“Tell me. Tell me you want me to gag you.”

“I, I want you to gag me, David.” Patrick shudders with arousal at being made to voice his desire. “Please.”

“Okay. Snap your fingers if you need out of it, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Come here.” David helps Patrick to sit up on the bed, then kneels astride him. “Open.” Patrick opens his mouth. David puts the gag in, settling it between his teeth. He pulls the strap around the back of Patrick’s head and fastens it, giving him a little bit of wiggle room but not too much. “Comfortable?”

Patrick works his jaw back and forth, testing the gag. “Uh huh,” he nods, his voice muffled by the rubber in his mouth.

David looks at his fiancé. Naked and hard, gagged, face flushed, hair mussed, still wearing his smudged eye makeup from the show, the hickey David gave him earlier bright red against his pale skin. It’s all just… really working for David. “You look so hot like this,” he tells Patrick. “It’s too bad you couldn’t take your costume home with you, those suspenders would really complete the look.”

Patrick squirms and preens a little under the attention.

“Want me to use my hands on you some more?” David asks.

“Mmhmm,” Patrick nods, eager eyes on David’s.

“Back down, then. On your back like you were.”

Patrick lies back, spreading his legs to give David access.

David applies a generous amount of lube to his fingers and before long he’s got two of them in Patrick again, thrusting like before. Patrick moans around the gag. It muffles his voice a little, but he’s starting to get loud again. “Mmmmmh, Avih, at’s oooo guhhh.”

“I’m glad it’s good, but what exactly is the point of the gag if you’re still talking?” David says, slowing his thrusts.

“Mmmph, on ah.” Patrick’s still trying to talk.

“I won’t stop, but you have. To be. Quiet,” David says, matching his thrusts to his words. On the last thrust he hits an angle that must feel amazing, because Patrick moans even louder.

David pauses his thrusts, and Patrick whimpers with need.

“If you can’t be quiet with the gag in your mouth, I’m just going to have to put something bigger in there,” David says.

Patrick moans again.

David smiles. “You like that idea, don’t you? Something big enough to fill up that chatty little mouth of yours?”

“Mmhmm,” Patrick nods, looking desperate.

David slowly pulls his fingers out, and Patrick groans at the loss. “Keep stroking yourself. Slowly. Don’t come.”

David smiles at the needy noises Patrick makes as he goes to wash his hands again. When he comes back, he rummages in the drawer of the nightstand and pulls out Patrick’s favorite dildo. Patrick’s eyes go wide.

David climbs on top of Patrick and holds himself over him so their faces are inches apart, but they’re not touching. He looks into those intense, eyeliner-rimmed eyes. “Do you want me to fuck your face?” He asks. Patrick nods enthusiastically, eyes never leaving David’s. “Do you want me to fuck you with this at the same time?” David holds up the dildo. Another wide-eyed nod from Patrick. “Do you think you can be quieter for me?”

“Uhn huhn,” Patrick nods again. “Pleee, Avih,” he says. Quietly.

David smiles. “So eager.”

  
  


+1

  


David helps Patrick sit up on the edge of the bed and bends down to unbuckle the gag, gently removing it from between Patrick’s teeth and setting it aside. He kisses Patrick briefly, tenderly, before pulling back to look at him.

“How’s your jaw feel? Any soreness?”

Patrick rubs his jaw with one hand, working it open and shut to check. “No, I feel fine.” He smiles. “I feel great. That was, uh,” he blushes, “that was really hot.”

“Yes, it was,” David agrees. He kisses Patrick again, rougher this time, one hand coming up to rake through the short hair at Patrick’s nape. “You still want to suck my cock?”

“God, yes.” Patrick’s already got his hands on David, feeling how hard he is through the silky fabric of his underwear. “But I thought you said you were gonna fuck my face.”

“I did, didn’t I?” David grins. Patrick looks David in the eye as he hooks his thumbs under the elastic waistband, waiting for permission. David grants it with a nod and Patrick eagerly tugs David’s underwear off, letting it pool at his feet as David’s erection springs free.

David’s been so focused on Patrick that he’s barely touched himself, so when Patrick wraps a hand around him, it feels so good he can’t help but let out a groan.

“Hey,” Patrick says, “now who’s the loud one?”

“Okay, enough talking for you,” David says, “I’ve got something else for you to do with that pretty mouth of yours.”

Patrick smirks and gives David’s cock a long, firm lick, all the way from the base to the tip. David manages to keep his noises quieter this time. Then Patrick’s tongue swirls around the head and David has to struggle to keep from being just as loud as Patrick had been moments ago.

David’s tempted to just let Patrick keep going like this, but he had a plan. He gets his hands into Patrick’s hair and tugs, pulling him off his erection. He enjoys the desperate little whine Patrick makes, enjoys seeing Patrick’s flushed face and pleading eyes, seeing just how badly Patrick wants him. But David wants to stick to his plan. “Turn around. I want you on your back with your head hanging off the edge of the bed.”

Patrick positions himself like David says as David stands back to admire him. He looks perfect, laid out before David like this, pink lips glistening, head hanging back so his throat is bared, legs falling open, cock pointing toward David and leaking precome. He looks like a debauched oil painting, a male odalisque.

David takes the dildo and lube from where they sit on the bed beside Patrick. Patrick is watching him intently, so he shows off a little as he applies the lube, giving the dildo a hand job. “You want this inside you?”

“Yes, David. Please.” Patrick whines.

David gives him a crooked smile. “Okay, then.”

As soon as David steps closer, Patrick’s hands and mouth are back on him. He tries to distract himself from Patrick and his filthy, talented tongue by focusing on the task at hand. He reaches all the way across Patrick’s body to line the dildo up with his hole. It’s hard to concentrate with the way Patrick is licking him, alternating between sweeping his tongue up and down the shaft and giving the head lots of soft, wet little licks.

Patrick pauses, though, when the dildo starts to enter him, adjusting to the sensation of being invaded by something larger than David’s fingers. When the silicone head pushes past his rim, Patrick lets out a little sound halfway between a sigh and a moan. David continues to push in slowly and steadily until the entire length of the dildo is inside Patrick. Patrick starts to moan again, softly, as David slowly withdraws it almost completely, then pushes it back in. His dick is hanging right above Patrick’s face and Patrick nuzzles it, pressing little kisses to the underside as David continues to fuck Patrick slowly with the dildo, until Patrick’s needy little noises spur him to increase the pace.

He starts fucking Patrick in shorter, faster strokes, and Patrick’s moans increase when David finds an angle that Patrick likes. For a moment, Patrick stops kissing David’s cock, just lies there moaning with a look of bliss bordering on pain. And then Patrick’s mouth is back on him, swallowing him, moaning around his length so David can feel the vibrations of his throat as he fucks Patrick with the dildo. Patrick’s gotten so good at this, at opening himself up and taking David deep.

Patrick puts a hand on David’s ass, urging him forward, coaxing him to fuck Patrick’s face like he said he would. David does, carefully at first so he doesn’t choke Patrick, then deeper and faster when Patrick’s hand pushes his ass more insistently. He falls into a rhythm with the dildo, fucking Patrick from two ends at once, and Patrick’s guttural moans get louder. David can tell he’d be babbling right now if his mouth weren’t stuffed full of cock.

David’s getting close now, between Patrick swallowing him and watching Patrick squirm and make all those muffled noises. He can see the outline of his cock pushing in and out of Patrick’s throat, and god, that does something to him, too. He reaches down with the hand not on the dildo, the one still coated in lube from the handjob he gave it, and wraps it around Patrick’s cock, stroking in time with his thrusts.

Patrick’s moans get higher pitched, shorter, and David knows he’s close, too. It only takes a few more thrusts, a few more strokes, before Patrick is trembling and spilling all over his chest. David slows his thrusts, bringing the dildo to a stop and continuing to gently stroke Patrick through the aftershocks, but Patrick’s still sucking on him, one hand still on David’s ass, holding him in place, so he doesn’t pull out of Patrick’s mouth yet. He keeps moving in Patrick’s mouth, but slower, shallower movements, until Patrick’s breathing returns to normal and Patrick’s hand starts urging him to move again.

Seeing Patrick come is such a turn-on for David, so once he starts thrusting into Patrick’s throat again, it doesn’t take long. He was going to pull out and finish on Patrick’s chest, but Patrick’s holding him tightly, not letting him pull out, so he increases his thrusts and Patrick’s hand on his balls gives a gentle squeeze and then he’s coming down Patrick’s throat, Patrick swallowing around him as they both let out a satisfied groan.

Patrick continues sucking gently on him until he gets too sensitive and pulls out. He kneels by Patrick’s head, cradling it in his hands to take the pressure off his neck, and kisses him. “That was fantastic.”

Patrick looks wrecked. Chest streaked with come, lips red from the friction of David’s cock, eye makeup smudged and running a little from his eyes watering as he deepthroated David. “Yeah, it was,” he says hoarsely, giving David a lazy, satisfied smile and pulling him in for another kiss.

As much as he loves to see his fiancé like this, looking ravished and spent, they have a big day tomorrow and need to get some rest. “Come on,” David says, “let’s get you cleaned up.”

David starts the shower running and gives Patrick a few more minutes to lie there, flushed with exhaustion and afterglow, while the water warms up. Once it’s nice and hot, he drags Patrick into the bathroom and positions him under the stream.

David soaps up his loofah and tenderly washes Patrick clean, wiping away come, lube, and sweat. He washes Patrick’s hair, thrilling at the hum of pleasure Patrick lets out at having his scalp massaged. He washes Patrick’s face, carefully removing his eye makeup. And once Patrick is clean and cared for, he washes himself off, towels them both dry, and gets out clean pajamas for both of them. He sits a freshly-scrubbed, pajama-clad Patrick on the loveseat with a glass of water and instructions to drink it while he goes and changes the sheets.

When they finally climb back into bed together, arms wrapped around each other, Patrick is asleep almost as soon as his head hits the pillow. He’s had a long day, between his performance onstage and his performance in bed tonight, and David knows he could use the rest.

David takes longer to get to sleep. He’s thoroughly satisfied, and his body is relaxed, the way it always is after really good sex. But he’s excited, too. They’re going to look at a wedding venue tomorrow, and David has a really good feeling about this place. He could be seeing the place he marries the love of his life tomorrow, and the thought has him grinning up at the ceiling in the dark. He gives Patrick a little squeeze and a kiss on the top of his head, snuggles in, closes his eyes, and tries to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Timmers for betaing and to K for brainstorming with me! <3
> 
> Part 2 is loosely inspired by [K's story about meeting Noah Reid](https://fraudulentzodiac.tumblr.com/post/190542276794).
> 
> Tweet us on [tumblrs](https://schittposting.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
